This invention relates to knives, and, more particularly, to a manufacturing method for fixed blade knives.
Knives are widely used and available in a variety of forms to suit particular requirements. A fixed blade knife (distinguished from a folding knife or pocket knife) has a blade and handle, and usually a quillen separating the blade from the handle. A popular type of fixed blade knife has a steel blade that holds an edge, a polymeric handle, an aluminum quillen, and an aluminum butt.
This type of fixed blade knife is made by forging a steel blade with an integrally attached tang. The tang is an extension of the blade portion that extends into the interior of the handle and provides strength as well as the means of attachment of the handle to the blade. A number of aluminum pieces are assembled to the tang, and polymeric handle pieces are assembled over the aluminum pieces and the steel tang. Fasteners hold the aluminum and polymeric pieces in place. A number of manufacturers use this approach for manufacturing such a fixed blade knife.
There is always a desire to improve the reliability and strength of such a product, and to reduce its manufacturing cost. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.